


The Prince and His Knight - Extras

by KFletcher



Series: MMX Royal AU [7]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, but like, good blow jobs, like the fluffiest stuff I've written so far, sweet blow jobs, we're finally explicit you guys, woooo, ya feel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFletcher/pseuds/KFletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All extra pieces related to The Prince and His Knight will be published as chapters here. Likely this will be mostly fluffy oneshots but I might write some alternate perspective stuff or explore suggestions from my commenters~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this first little oneshot for ages and finally decided to just put it up here. I hope that you all like it. I'm really happy to have developed this AU and the characters in it, so I'm hoping to write lots more content for it outside the main story. If you have suggestions, OTP prompts, or just want to say hi, please drop a comment below! <3

            He had said over and over that it wasn’t a good idea. He had even pleaded, but the king was unwavering. Zero had spent the night wide awake, practically pulling his hair out in anxiety for what was to come the next afternoon.

            X, of course, had been unperturbed. He had slept soundly (which, Zero imagined, he was doing on purpose, because any other time Zero expressed anxiety X would have stayed up to comfort him), and woken only when Tildy had arrived with breakfast. He had gone through his morning routine as though nothing was out of the ordinary; kissing each of Zero’s fingers before climbing out of bed, going to bathe and returning smelling of roses, nonchalantly grabbing Zero’s ass when they began dressing for the day, carefully placing the crown on his head after everything else was in order. Zero didn’t say a word through it all, hoping that his silence would bother X into calling the whole thing off, but he realized too late that he wasn’t exactly talkative to begin with. When they went their separate ways for their morning meetings and X kissed him, Zero wanted to scream.

            He spent his time at the council on edge, boredom mingling with his anxiety until he couldn’t keep himself from pacing. The lieutenants eyed him warily but continued their reports. Military meetings had shifted away from war in recent months. Instead they dealt mostly with little skirmishes here and there, the occasional group of bandits, and, mostly, the logistics of sending troops into previously Maverick territory. Nothing was out of the ordinary this morning, and so the meeting was dismissed early— _Thank God_ , thought Zero. He wanted to run a hundred laps around the training fields just so that he could tell X he was too tired.

            “Captain Zero, you look like you’ve gone back in time half a year,” said Signas, catching him just as he began to make his way towards the trainee barracks. “I haven’t seen you this outwardly distressed since the king’s coronation. What happened?”

            Zero’s co-captain gave him a look of concern so genuine that Zero almost considered breaking his promise and telling him what he and X were planning, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. _Diabolical X_ , he thought. _He knew as soon as he got the promise out of me there was no going back_. He shook his head. “My apologies, Captain. I think I might be a little under the weather.”

            He was about ask about Ciel and change the subject, but Signas’ expression turned stern and he interrupted. “What were you doing at a military council then? You ought to be recovering.”

            Zero tried not to tug on his hair. “I was going to go out for some fresh air and see if it would help,” he said lamely.

            Signas’ eyes narrowed, but he waved him off. “I’m not the king, Captain. I can’t see through lies quite so well, so I can only hope that you’re telling the truth. But if it’s serious, please don’t hesitate to discuss matters with me.”

            Zero was struck with another urge to break his promise, so strong that he didn’t dare open his mouth to reply. So he simply nodded and walked rigidly away.

            Of course being outside didn’t help. The training fields were overflowing with new soldiers drilling, and Zero couldn’t even imagine what they’d think seeing the king’s husband running round and round their practice area. The gardens were no help, either—the roses made Zero think of X, reminding him of what was coming in only a few hours.

            He couldn’t make himself eat, and hunting was absolutely unthinkable. Reading was out of the question. He was too distracted to talk to any of the soldiers or go into town. In the end, Zero found himself sitting in the indoor sparring pit, drawing circles in the sand with his sword and hoping that X wouldn’t show up. The minutes went by like hours, and the hours went by like days, but X arrived punctually, beaming, and Zero hadn’t managed a single happy thought.

            As the king deposited his crown, cloak, and outer tunic carefully by the entrance, Zero watched him with utter dread pooling in his gut. X walked to his side calmly and took his hand to help him up. Zero gave him one long stare, unable to come up with the words to convince him to call the whole thing off, and X returned the gaze lovingly, smiling. He stood on tiptoe to kiss Zero, and the captain trembled. He caught the front of X’s shirt and dragged him close, then wrapped his arms around him and held him as tightly as he could.

            X’s hand found the curve in his spine and rubbed gentle circles there. He broke the kiss and nuzzled Zero’s nose.

            “I trust you,” he said softly, before making his way over to the weapon racks. Zero stared after him, and in that moment, he forced himself to swallow his fear. X trusted him. He had to hold on to that. The thought of X had gotten him through every battle he remembered, and this would be no different.

            X wanted to duel Zero.

            “I’ve trained my whole life,” he’d said. “I want to know that I can protect the people I love if the need ever arises. It feels like I’ve gotten through crises on luck so far.”

            “Why me?” Zero had asked desperately. “You could fight anyone!”

            X had paused thoughtfully, then raised his hand, holding up three fingers. “You’re the singular best fighter in the kingdom. I think it will put some of your old fears to rest. And I trust you more than anyone.” He had ticked the reasons off on each finger as he spoke.

            The aforementioned old fears were skittering in the back of Zero’s mind, however much he tried to forget them. What if he lost control? What if he hurt X? He shuddered as he remembered Sigma’s words. _One day, you’ll be the death of that prince_. Would today be that day? He remembered the portrait of himself he’d found in Wily’s room. That Zero had wanted nothing more than X’s demise.

            _They’re just practice swords_ , he tried to reassure himself. _They’re blunted._ _I’ve been hit with these more times than I could count, and I’m still standing_.

            _But when you lose yourself you could kill with any tool_ , insisted the nagging voice in the back of his mind. _Even your bare hands._

            “It won’t last long,” said X, snapping Zero back to reality. “And it’s just until one of us could land a killing blow on the other, like any other standard duel.” He looked at Zero with a serene smile. “It’ll be all right.”

            A moment later they had counted themselves ready to begin. Zero thought he might have blacked out for a moment when he realized that X was suddenly mere feet away. Instincts kicked in before he could manage a coherent thought and he dodged, bringing his sword up to hold in both hands, ready to catch any blows that might be coming at him. But none came. Zero looked around wildly and realized that X had predicted his dodge. He turned just in time to push back a slash from X’s sword.

            X was serious now. It was an expression Zero didn’t think he’d ever seen before. His green eyes were hard and calculating, his jaw clenched and brow furrowed with the effort of concentration. Again, Zero had just enough time to dodge another blow. He shook his head. He was getting distracted. And he had promised X a fair fight.

            So he fought.

            Zero was surprised to find that he was seemingly matched by X. He hadn’t seen the king fight in years, and though he knew that X practiced regularly, he hadn’t expected this level of expertise from someone who had rarely seen the field of battle. The king dodged every swing, predicted every attack and countered nimbly. Zero found himself panting with exertion as they danced around the sparring pit, kicking up dirt. He hadn’t faced an opponent like this, not ever. The only ones who came close were long dead.

            He tried to quash the exhilaration that started flaring up in his chest, but the challenge excited him more than he wanted to acknowledge. He quickly adapted to X’s fighting style and began feinting randomly, catching the king off-guard. As he came closer and closer to landing a blow, the old rush of memories came creeping up. Zero ground his teeth and tried to push back, but the battle rush closed in and then took him over suddenly, just as a final, frantic part of him screamed not to give in, not to hurt X.

            Controlled breathing. Deliberate blows. The taste of sand and the scent of sweat and metal. Practiced footwork left art in the dust. He advanced, catching slashes with his sword and using the force to push his opponent back, back towards the wall. He heard laughter, familiar laughter, but he focused on the battle and on his target. Then, when a window of opportunity opened, with one sharp motion he managed to wrench the weapon from his enemy’s grasp. The man threw himself on the ground to avoid the next swing from Zero’s blade. Zero made to push the fallen sword further away, but his opponent didn’t reach for the weapon; instead, he threw a handful of sand in Zero’s face.

            The laughter turned to a shriek of pain as tears sprang up in Zero’s eyes. He held his sword out, backing away as quickly as he could while he was temporarily blinded, but a kick at the backs of his knees sent him sprawling. Through the burning he could see the figure of his enemy snatch up his sword and make to stab at his throat, but he sat up just enough that the sword missed. He launched himself forward and grabbed the enemy’s sword arm, forcing him down to the ground and pinning his legs. Head pounding with fury, he readied his sword for a killing blow, when suddenly the man said something. Said his name.

            “Zero.”

            Softly, like it was the easiest word in the world for him to say.

            The sword slipped in Zero’s grasp as a thousand memories flooded his mind, shoving at the blind rage. That voice, whispering, laughing, screaming, moaning that he loved him. As the figure moved out of the way of Zero’s blade, the body felt so familiar. The wrist his hand was wrapped around held a pulse he knew. The dark hair covered in sand spread out around his face in a way he knew. He knew every muscle, bone, and vein beneath him, he knew them better than his own body.

            Before he could register what he was doing, Zero fell on the man and kissed him. X. Yes, X, the king, his husband, his light in the dark, the beat of his heart, and all of the other silly things he had called him late at night. X’s free arm wrapped around his neck, tugged at the back of his collar and slipped under his shirt to press against the skin of his shoulders. They were both sweaty and their clothes were covered in sand, but Zero couldn’t bring himself to care. He just kissed him, hard, heart pumping madly in the aftermath of the duel.

            After a desperate moment, Zero dragged himself up an inch to speak.

            “I didn’t kill you,” he said raggedly.

            “I knew you wouldn’t,” said X.

            “How did you know it would come down to that? I almost had you.”

            “I decided before we started that in the end I would give you an opening.”

            Zero drew back a little more, simultaneously hurt, terrified, and slightly proud. “You could have won.”

            X shrugged, shoulders dragging against the sand. “Perhaps.”

            “What if I hadn’t come to?”

            “I said I knew you would.”

            Zero’s brow furrowed as he tried to recall the last few minutes. He’d seen X as a target, an enemy, but… one word had been enough to melt all of that away. As he thought, relief slowly spread through him, dissolving fears like salt in water. Just as X had predicted. He almost smiled.

            “I didn’t kill you,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

            “No,” said X. “Now keep kissing me.”

            Zero shot him a reproachful look, but when X’s fingers on his shoulders bent and clawed a line across his back, it sent Zero back down with a shudder. He kissed X fervently, relishing the warm fingers against his skin and the lingering scent of the battle on his mouth. But X held him so tightly that it hurt his ribs, with more exhilaration than he had ever demonstrated outside of the privacy of their bedroom, and it piqued Zero’s curiosity. He shifted and gave himself room to run his nails up X’s arm to his elbow. The king’s chest stuttered with uneven breaths. Zero moved to his lover’s neck and pulled his collar aside to bite him, with enough force to bruise. X sucked in a breath, but his little squeak of pleasure and his squirming legs beneath Zero told the captain exactly what he wanted to know.

            “You _liked_ that,” he accused, sitting up but holding X’s shoulder down. “You _liked_ fighting me.”

            X’s flush of exertion went to his ears then, but gave him a mischievous grin. “You always go too easy on me.”

            Zero cast a glance up to make sure that nobody else had made their way into the sparring pit, and then glared at X. “I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispered loudly.

            X rolled his eyes. “You didn’t hurt me just now. And it’s not like I want you to really injure me. You’ve just always been so scared of losing yourself, so I wanted to show you that it’s not that complicated.”

            “But it’s… different…” Before he even tried to conjure up reasoning, Zero found himself defeated by X’s pointed look. He sighed and let go of X’s wrist and shoulder.

            “All right. I understand.”

            “Do you?” asked X, who hadn’t moved from where Zero had left him, arms still splayed out vulnerably. When Zero glanced up, X turned his head so that Zero could admire the pale skin of his exposed neck and the little marks of the bite he had just given him. Zero blushed and quailed, scooting back so that he wasn’t straddling the king anymore.

            “Not _here_ ,” he hissed, folding his arms.

            X laughed like a bell and sat up. He brushed sand from his hair. “Oh, I love you, Zero.”

            “I love you too, X” said Zero quietly, finally letting his shoulders drop and his lips twitch into a smile.


	2. Yule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The city of Abel picks up a midwinter holiday from their newly forged alliance. King X is very enthusiastic about it. Fluff all around and steaminess towards the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a gift for my dear fellow XZero lovers for the holidays. <3
> 
> Some cuddly art I made for it is here!  
> http://shippingdotexe.tumblr.com/post/154391025206/

                Yule was a tradition that had only really been brought up when the alliance with Giga City had been strengthened. King Regent Cain had been familiar with it, X said. Sometimes he had given it a courtesy nod by way of a concert on the morning of the holiday, but other than that the people of Abel hadn’t heard much about it. That was, until X became king.

                On one of Cinnamon’s customary visits to Abel, she had been invited to tea with X, and the king had come to Zero later so excited that he practically flapped his hands about while he talked.

                “It’s a holiday for the entire city! All the children are given cloves and oranges and everyone is warm with a log burning in their house, and they drink cider and eat a big evening meal…” He hugged his arms around himself, closing his eyes and reveling in the image of it. “Doesn’t that sound like the most pleasant thing? Do you suppose we could organize it here?”

                Zero had shrugged, amused by his husband’s enthusiasm. “We’re quite a bit bigger than Gaudile’s city, but I suppose you could ask Douglas and Axl and see what they think.”

                “It would be a good morale booster,” said X, nodding sagely. “I think it’s brilliant for midwinter.”

                Zero shrugged again, smiling a little as X rushed out again, probably to do precisely what he had suggested.

 

                He hadn’t expected the thing to happen.

                He _really_ hadn’t expected it to blow up like it did.

                It just seemed to crop up one day; he was out on a surprise patrol inspection when he noticed that there were ash logs in the windows of every home he passed, and boughs of evergreen and stalks of wheat tied together and placed in baskets. Scents of baking drifted all around the city. Confused, he walked down to the marketplace after his duties were over to look around. It was when he saw the many stalls selling oranges that he remembered the conversation with his husband from several weeks earlier.

Amused, he purchased some for Ciel, and watched the people carefully as he made his way back to the castle. True to X’s word, excitement buzzed in the air. People greeted him with cheery smiles. It felt like whiplash compared to the year before, but Zero supposed that he couldn’t complain.

 

Two days later, X dragged him to the little-used royal dining room, where friends and ambassadors were clustered around a long table. The table was piled with fruits, cookies, drinks, and glittering pine branches dusted with gold. Dazzled mute, Zero followed his husband silently to the head of the table and took his seat at the corner. Cinnamon, who had been sitting near the other end, stood to give a short speech about gratitude and friendship and the significance of Abel now celebrating a Giga City holiday, before the breakfast bell was rung and they all dug in.

All too accustomed to dining alone in their chambers with X, Zero found himself stumbling to eat carefully and cleanly, and to be cordial with the guests around them. He envied X’s easy manner as he spoke with the Arcadian ambassadors. Luckily, Captain Signas had been seated next to Zero, earning him some leeway and an easier conversation partner.

Halfway through the breakfast, he felt a hand on his thigh and very nearly choked on his cider. He looked up wildly to see X looking altogether too sly, staring ahead as he took a cookie from a platter offered by a servant.

“I have a gift for you tonight,” he said softly, out of the corner of his mouth.

Zero glanced up. The Arcadian ambassadors were conversing amongst themselves, and Signas was very pointedly not listening. Zero couldn’t help the flush that went to his cheeks as a shudder of excitement and embarrassment thrilled down his limbs. He wished momentarily that X might have saved that remark until they were alone.

He soon discovered, however, that X wouldn’t have gotten the opportunity. The Yule festivities went from dawn until dusk and X insisted on going to as many as he could possibly fit in the day.

Zero would never be the socialite that his husband was, but watching him smile gave him the energy to get through the day—and even enjoy himself, to some extent. Over the last year he had slowly been getting over the fears left behind from his nightmares, and he no longer saw grimaces on the faces of every townsperson who looked at him. He even remembered the names of some more prominent members, as well as vendors in the marketplace—a habit he had picked up from X himself.

They walked the streets with a small entourage of ambassadors, looking at decorations and warming themselves by fires. They were stopped often by people who wanted to give belated birthday gifts to X. The young king, of course, accepted them graciously, and by the time they reached the outskirts of town he was weighed down with five or six knitted sweaters and hats that he refused to take off. Zero actually laughed when he donned the last one—a thick, knobby, woolly thing that hung lopsided on his head, barely clinging to the layers of other hats.

One woman—a flower seller named Hannah—spotted them out of the crowd and made her way over to press two pairs of mittens into Zero’s hands.

“You and the king have been ever so kind to me,” she said in warm tones, “and I know you’ve no birthday we’re sure of, so I decided to make a pair for you as well. It’s no trouble—I’m used to making pairs for my twins, and I’m sure I’d’ve made four by accident anyway.”

She bustled away, leaving Zero warm to his toes and smiling helplessly.

 

X eventually had to shed his layers of yarn when the dancing started (at Signas’ stern glares). They made their way around the square, dancing with nobles and townsfolk alike, and Zero apologized to every one he danced with, for he knew that it was like dancing with a rock. He was too afraid of tripping anyone or stepping on their toes. There wasn’t a need for lunch, as sellers wandered with baskets of sweet meats, pastries, and roasted nuts for sale, and Zero found the thought of returning to the castle unbearable with how warm the dancing and crowds were making him.

By evening, everyone was full and happy, and King Regent Cain’s customary concert became a whole square of people singing and ringing bells haphazardly, laughing and drinking mugs of cider—though Zero made sure that the king didn’t have more than one cup. All the while he watched carefully for threats, but it seemed that nobody even had an eye for the nobles that night; they looked over them like any ordinary people, and for some reason it eased Zero’s nerves. Never in his life had he felt like he didn’t stick out like a sore thumb, but tonight he was just another person celebrating the new holiday, welcome with all the rest.

It was only when the group was making their way back to the castle, some merry with cider, that Zero remembered his husband’s promise from that morning, and his stomach did a flip of nervousness. He looked for X, who turned out to be walking arm-in-arm with Douglas—Douglas smiling jovially at the songs the king was _still_ singing. Zero shook his head and tried to smile, but a lump caught in his throat and refused to move.

It only got tighter as they got to the castle and X dismissed everyone to be with their families for the evening. Each step up the stairs past Cain’s statue and the indoor gardens made Zero’s stomach squirm, but X looked as serene and cheerful as a gosling in a sunny lake. He hummed on as they passed the empty royal chambers to reach the king’s tower.

As soon as the door behind them closed, he turned and took Zero’s hand, eyes twinkling in a way that made Zero weak at the knees.

“Did you have a good holiday?” X asked, reaching for a button on Zero’s coat.

“Yes,” Zero breathed, and to his surprise he did mean it, after all. “Actually, I really did.”

X beamed, and forgot his task for a moment to reach and tug Zero down to kiss him. A small peck, enough to make Zero forget his nerves for a moment, but when he started to draw back, X’s fingers pressed more insistently into his hair and he was caught up again. X sighed into his mouth—his breath tasted like cider and cinnamon, and he angled himself to kiss Zero deeper, winding his arms around his neck, standing on tiptoe, and a low, satisfied sound came from his chest…

“Shall I just leave the dishes for the night then, Your Majesty?”

Zero jumped back so hard that his hair snagged on X’s sleeve, and X yelped as he hissed in pain. They both turned to see X’s maid, Tildy, standing at the other end of the antechamber, hands clasped behind her back as she smiled amiably at them. Zero swore at himself for his inattentiveness, but X burst out laughing, and once Zero had untangled his hair, he ran to hug the maid. She winked at Zero over X’s shoulder, and Zero sighed. He didn’t have any dignity with her, after all. He saluted her.

After Tildy was gone, Zero peeked into every room of the chambers just to make sure they were really alone this time, and locked the main door. X followed after him, chatting about the evening and the townspeople, until they reached the bedroom. Then Zero stopped short.

X took the captain’s hand as he stared. The bed had been laid with satin sheets of deep burgundy, and creamy snapdragon petals were scattered across them. Fairy primroses and evergreen wreathes spilled from the corners of the room, with pinecones still sparkling with frost. A little table had been set up next to the bed, with a gold platter matching the décor. It was piled with their supper; rounds of rosemary bread folded around butternut squash and pine nut-roasted chicken, a tray of grapes and strawberries with a bowl of powdered sugar, a steaming teapot, and candied rose petals… Zero swallowed hard and squeezed X’s hand.

“It’s wonderful,” he said quietly.

“Tildy planned it,” X said fondly. “She said Cinnamon gave her their head chef’s own recipe for the chicken.”

“Of course.”

 

“I still have my gift for you,” said X, as they were finishing up the main course.

“What?” Zero sat bolt upright and looked at him. “I thought that this was your gift.” He gestured at the decorations and food. X smiled, humming, and just shook his head. He bounded up and walked out of the room, leaving Zero gaping. When he returned, he held a polished oak box, maybe a forearm’s-length in width, with simple gold clasps. He sat beside Zero on the bed and placed it in his lap.

“These,” he said, with a tiny hitch of anxiety in his voice, “are letters that I’ve written to you for four years.”

Zero, who had been fumbling with the clasps, stopped to give him a quizzical look. “We’ve only been married a year,” he said, bemused.

X shrugged and nodded to the box.

Once open, the thing revealed a stack of notes, written on all different kinds of parchment, tied together with a single red ribbon. As Zero removed them, X took the box away and set it on the floor. He untied the ribbon and lifted the top piece of parchment from the stack to scrutinize it. The hand it was written in was obviously X’s, though not so smooth as his calligraphy these days, and the edges of the parchment were crinkled and frayed. Zero’s eyes widened as he read.

_‘Dear Zero,_

_I hope you like the things I sent down to your room, and I hope you don’t hate me for having a living space so much nicer than yours. If I was king you would have a beautiful suite with a chandelier from Giga City. I guess if I was king, I’d want everyone to have that._

_Anyway, the rose’s name is Gerald, but I felt too silly to tell you I’d named a flower._

_Thanks for walking in the gardens with me. Uncle suggested that it would help your health to go outside sometimes, but now I just do it because it’s fun. I can tell that you listen to me most of the time--nobody else but Uncle really does that._

_I hope you’ll smile sometime._

_X’_

 

“Gerald?”

X pushed Zero gently, and Zero couldn’t help but smile, the knot in his stomach slowly easing.

“Keep reading,” X said softly, handing him the next letter. Zero carefully folded the first before starting into the next.

_‘Dear Zero,_

_I snuck out the last two nights to peek into your bedroom. Sorry. I hope you wouldn’t hate me if you knew._

_The first night, I looked in and you were curled up under the covers, groaning. I thought maybe you were… Well, the second night I went and you were crying in your sleep, and I realized that you’d been having nightmares. I was going to go in and wake you up, but I realized you might be upset that I was spying on you, and also Signas’ door opened and I had to run before he found me or I’d have been in trouble._

_What do you think about me? Do you write notes to me and hide them in your bookshelf too?_

_X’_

“I can’t believe… you wrote to me back then.”

“You know I was fond of you ever since I saw you,” said the king, stroking his hair away from his face and kissing his ear.

More and more letters.

 

_‘Dear Zero,_

_I found these letters tucked away just now. It’s been a year since I wrote the first one. I can hardly remember what you looked like the first time I saw you. Well, perhaps that’s wrong. I remember how fearfully bloody and near to death you looked. You’re so much different now. Uncle says that I’m growing into a man-- I’d say that you are, as well. I try to tell myself not to admire your shoulders, but if I’m honest with myself they draw my eye more than any fine lady’s collar or wrist at the dances…’_

_‘Dear Zero,_

_I wonder whether you’ll ever see these letters, or if they’ll be something for me to laugh about when I’m old. Somehow, I can’t see myself without you at that point… It just doesn’t feel right…’_

_‘Dear Zero,_

_Do you ever dream about me?’_

 

“It’s like reliving those days,” said X, as he read over Zero’s shoulder.

“Nothing like it,” said Zero. “Those weren’t easy days for me. I wish you’d told me sooner and spared me the misery.” He gave X a sarcastic glare, which X met with a giggle.

 

‘ _Dear Zero,_

_It’s your second birthday today—or, what I’ve been pretending is your birthday. You have said it feels like you were only born the day we found you on the field after all. For one wild moment I considered giving you these letters, but I read them again and… well, I sound so young. It’s been months since I’ve written but I still keep them stashed in a tin and hidden in the pocket of one of my ceremonial robes. It was the only place I could think of that none of the servants would clean regularly. Heavens, what would happen if one of them found out that I’m in love with a knight?_

_Well, I just wrote that, I suppose. In love with you. It feels somehow like I can never take bit back now, but when I think about it I don’t want to. I love you, Zero. I love you, I love you, I love you, and this is so foolish and someday I’ll look at these and laugh but I love you so much I sometimes want to march down the stairs and around the corner to your room and throw the door open and scream it at you. I think I have a thousand scenarios planned out in my head how I would say it, and dreams of how you’d react, but in reality no matter how well I know you, I can’t puzzle out what you really would do…’_

On and on he read, through the days with Sigma and the wars, the day he left for Maverick, eventually even to the day after they were married, and further.

 

_‘Dear Zero,_

_God, you are so beautiful. Would you think me silly to write poetry about your hair? I was watching it this morning while you slept, the way the sun fell on it and made it almost white. Or, a poem for your eyes—how they look like sapphires, or your smile, or the way you throw your head back and sigh my name when…’_

 

Zero put down the letter, blushing furiously. X was grinning into his shoulder.

“I did write a poem about all those things, you know. It’s in there.”

“Doubtless.”

“I want to pamper you,” X said somewhat abruptly, a note of longing in his voice. Zero looked at him as he took the letter and put it on the floor next to the others.

“I don’t know what you mean,” said Zero, his mouth drier than he would have expected.

“Yes, you do.”

Zero let out a nervous sound somewhere between X’s name and a complaint as the king reached over to finish undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Within moments, X was pushing Zero gently back against the silken pillows—feather down, he realized, as his head pressed into them. His lover pulled a bunch of grapes from their stem as he settled on Zero’s hips, then leaned down to kiss him. He propped his elbows up on either side of Zero’s head and plucked off a single grape, holding it to the captain’s lips.

“Why are you still shy to speak of such things?” X asked, resting his head against the crook of Zero’s shoulder and stroking his hair as Zero accepted the morsel and a burst of cold sweetness met his tongue.

“Maybe it comes from years of trying to hide everything,” he responded after he had swallowed. “I never thought to get it off my chest by writing letters.”

“What a shame,” said X, offering him another grape. “Heaven knows you’re not an eloquent writer anyway.”

Zero glared at him and he giggled. His voice lowered as he spoke again. “Your body speaks well enough for you, in my opinion.”

The king’s hand met his when he went to swat at him, and they both laughed. Zero almost choked on the grape still in his mouth, which only made the two laugh harder. He rolled over, pounding his chest, and X sat up, blushing.

“It was supposed to be romantic, not deadly,” he commented.

“Next time don’t try to make me eat lying down,” Zero shot back, drinking straight from the jug of cider to calm his throat down. He shifted to return to his position, but X’s hands—always so surprisingly strong—held him fast.

“Turn over,” said the king. “I’ll give you a massage then.”

“Are you sure… it’s been such a long day…”

“Hush.”

X left his side for a moment to snuff out the lights in the room. Zero watched fondly as he fumbled with the knotwork on his long coat before dumping it unceremoniously on the floor. It betrayed his husband’s own nerves, which was somewhat of a comfort, but Zero didn’t say anything. X mounted the bed again, brushing his hands up and down Zero’s skin and then tested warm, gentle fingers against his back for a moment before laying his palms on the hard muscles of his shoulders.

“Dear Zero,” he said quietly, as he leaned into the touch, “I’ve never regretted one moment of our marriage.”

                He continued as he ran his hands across Zero’s back, interchanging soothing massage with teasing flicks up his spine. “I think that I have loved you more and more from the day we first met, and finally having an official union has changed none of that.” He swiveled his fingers around a cluster of tensed muscle, pushing until it flattened and relaxed. “Perhaps we’re still shy with each other in some ways, but I don’t care. I shouldn’t care even if you never wanted to bed with me; I think as long as you loved me as you do, I should still be more than happy.”

                The hands lifted away for a moment and there was the sound of a bottle being uncorked. Zero made to sit up and look, but X pushed him back down. A moment later, a floral scent met his nose, causing him to relax automatically. When X touched his back again, he felt cool, tingling lavender essence on his skin.

                “Dear Zero, you make the sun rise in the morning and set in the evening. You’ve done nothing but good in this city save perhaps the hours you’ve taken from my waking mind as I dream of you through council meetings. You remind me of simpler things when my mind is addled and wake me up when I miss what is truly important. You are gentler than you know and kinder than you realize and I love you more than I could ever say.”

                He went on and on like this, and as he did, a shivering sort of heat stirred in Zero’s chest and he felt his cheeks reddening. When he had finished working the tension out of Zero’s back, X made to turn him over, and as he did, Zero realized that there were tears in his eyes. He made to wipe them away before X could see, but the king caught his wrist and bent to kiss him. Softly, slowly, until one of the tears freed itself from Zero’s lashes and trailed down his cheek.

                “Zero,” X breathed, pressing himself against the captain and bringing his hands up to brush the tears away. “Zero,” he said again, more adamantly this time, kissing his cheeks and forehead and tangling his hands in his hair.

                “X, dear God, stop or I’ll just embarrass myself more,” Zero said thickly, turning his face away. X caught his hands again, however, and took the opportunity to nuzzle against the captain’s neck.

                “Tears of joy,” X said happily. He kissed the pulse at Zero’s throat and then finally let go of him so that he could wipe his face.

                “All your fault.”

                X beamed and hugged him until he thought one of his ribs might crack. With a great sigh, Zero hugged him back, burying his nose in the king’s hair and closing his eyes.

                “Thank you,” he whispered.

                “Always.” X turned, working kisses into his hair and cheek until he pressed his lips fervently to Zero’s mouth. He shifted his hips, and all at once the warmth in Zero’s chest surged down to his stomach, and his fingers tingled.

                “You wanton little thing,” he said into X’s mouth, though he made no moves to stop him. X laughed softly, winding one hand into his hair and tugging his head back to look into his eyes with an expression so lascivious that it could have shamed mountains.

                “Just for you,” he quipped, and then Zero’s eyes fluttered shut as the king buried himself in the crook of his neck, tongue warm and insistent, his free hand wandering slowly, teasingly across his skin. His nerves sparked with each touch, and a thrill of excitement stole his breath away as X shifted languorously to lap at his collarbone, dark hair rustling over his throat. X sighed, with that deep sound reserved just for Zero. “I love you,” he breathed.

                Zero hummed in agreement.


	3. In the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at you,” Zero purred into X’s ear. His hand rubbed along X’s hips. “You need attending to now, don’t you?” He let his hand slip down, gratified at X’s gasp in response...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time these two got a true smut scene. Enjoy, guys <3

            Zero woke with a hot sweep of numbness. It only took a moment to know what was happening; he lifted his head to see X’s dark curls against his stomach, tickling him as he bobbed up and down. Zero shifted and groaned, making X aware that he was awake, and his husband responded with zeal. Zero twisted his head on the pillow and wound his hands fervently into X’s hair. X nodded into his grip, yielding to let Zero draw him up and gaze at him in the darkness.

            Zero just breathed, heart throbbing, as he looked into X’s eyes, glazed over with lust. One hand slipped down to thumb a drip of saliva off of X’s lips, already red with effort, and X’s eyes fluttered closed. With a shudder, the king dove back down again. A soft cry escaped Zero as he was met with the sweet heat of X’s mouth, and his hand in his husband’s hair clenched involuntarily.

            The captain’s legs drew up around X’s head as his tongue painted agonizing stripes on Zero’s cock. Zero sighed as he shifted his hips, ears filled with the soft wet sounds and his own heartbeat.

            “ _God_ , yes,” he managed hoarsely, as X’s hands ran up and down his sides. As X’s nails traced Zero’s muscles, he suddenly felt his head growing fuzzier, filled with sparks of excitement. Zero cursed under his breath. X didn’t even need to increase his pace to make Zero see stars.

            “Good,” was all X said in a brief pause, before he dug his nails into Zero’s hips. Zero jolted and gasped sharply. He twisted, but X just held him down and took him in his mouth again. Zero heard himself begging. “I want it, I want it, _please X I want it_ ,” he said as X sucked him vigorously. Zero moaned breathlessly as X practically swallowed him. Suddenly X dragged his nails down his hips, and Zero came under the blaze of pain.

            As his senses returned, he heard X spitting into a rag, and opened his eyes slowly. X was eyeing him, face flushed.

            “Thanks,” said Zero blearily.

            X laughed and rubbed a thumb over the scratches on Zero’s hips. “You’re more than welcome.”

            “Mhmm.” Zero sat up. His whole body was warm and pleased, and his head still buzzed happily. He petted X’s arm, drawing him closer, and then pulled him into an embrace. He felt X smile into his neck… but he also felt how hot his husband was, sensed his arousal.

            He let X go with a few sloppy kisses from his cheek to his jaw, and examined him pointedly. X blushed in the darkness as Zero’s eyes trailed downward.   

            “Look at you,” Zero purred into X’s ear. His hand rubbed along X’s hips. “You need attending to now, don’t you?” He let his hand slip down, gratified at X’s gasp in response. He grinned as he stroked his fingers along the inside of X’s hip.

            X sighed and dropped his head on Zero’s shoulder with a shudder of need. “ _Yes_ ,” he whispered. “ _Aah…_ please…” His hips rolled forward, seemingly involuntarily, as Zero teased him.

            “You’re beautiful,” Zero whispered, before letting his hand slip down to brush X’s cock—it twitched, and X rocked his hips feverishly into Zero’s touch. When Zero kissed him, his lips were wet and bruised. The king’s hands trembled where they clutched at Zero’s shoulders.

            Zero hummed as he broke the kiss to bring himself up to his knees. He laid the king gently down on the bed. While their bodies were flush, he could feel X’s heartbeat drumming in his chest. Zero was pleased to feel it speed even more when he began to trail little bites down his husband’s neck and chest. He resumed his fondling as he did so, and X’s legs fell apart easily. X moaned as Zero reached his waist, kissing across his hips. The captain paused to admire the sight of his husband’s cock, a soft grin worming its way onto his face.

            “All this just from sucking me off, hmm?” he teased, wiping up a dribble of precum with the tip of his finger and holding it up to show X.

            “I can’t h- _help_ it,” X breathed. “I just love you…”

            Zero smiled in earnest then, warmth blossoming in his chest. He kissed the inside of X’s thigh and then pinched base of his cock, holding it steady. He paused for just a moment to watch X tense with anticipation, a little hiss escaping between his teeth. Finally, Zero obliged him. Despite the fact that he was already spent, the sensation of taking X in his mouth still made heat pool up between his own legs.

            “It’s so good… it’s so good,” X whimpered, covering his face with his hands. “ _Ohh_ …”

            Zero heaved X’s legs up over his shoulders so that the whole lower half of his body was lifted off of the bed—X yelped in surprise. Zero just slid his hand up from X’s back. He couldn’t help squeezing X’s ass on the way, eliciting a breathless giggle from him, before pressing a finger between his cheeks. He was met with very little resistance, and made a satisfied hum around his lover’s cock as he found what he knew by heart was X’s most sensitive spot.

            “Oh, oh…! Oh _G-God_ …” X slammed a hand down on the covers and _writhed_. Zero felt his head being squeezed as his husband’s legs tensed and he scrambled for purchase. The captain took special care to continue on slowly, massaging him just gently with a beckoning finger. He licked him up and down, up and down, only pausing to kiss at X’s drooling tip. Zero’s other hand slid up X’s stomach to his chest. X panted and clutched at his hand, and for a brief moment their eyes met. A powerful jolt of lust made Zero shudder.

            X was beyond words at that point, twitching and squirming and whimpering while Zero so gradually increased his pace. He swirled his tongue, sucked little wet spots onto X’s cock, lapped down to the base, nipped at him, and dipped another finger inside him.

            X froze, and then a loud moan tore from his throat.

            “I adore you,” Zero whispered against X’s straining and twitching member, before he took the head in his mouth. He heard X’s cries growing louder as he worked. In turn, his own lust came back full-force. He caught one of X’s thighs with his free arm to hold him steadier, while the sounds his husband was making began to drive him wild. He thrust his fingers faster, deeper, until he registered the telltale shivering that meant X was close.

            Zero buried X in his mouth, so hard that his neck hurt, but the heat spilling in his throat was more than worth it. X was babbling as he came, shaking hard, every muscle tensing rhythmically. Zero pumped him slowly through it, his head buzzing. When X’s muscles gave out, Zero leaned down to let his body rest on the bed again. X flinched and gave a vague moan when Zero withdrew his fingers.

            Zero cleaned both of them up while X stirred. After he was finished, X caught his wrist and looked at him with a lovesick smile on his face. Zero found that he didn’t have the words to say, so he simply leaned down and kissed him.


End file.
